A second chance
by Random yaoi fan
Summary: Hinata,Neji,Sasuke, and Gaara all get to redo their lives. Starting at the Chunnin exams. Rated M to be safe.
1. Beginning of the end

I own nothing. I'm not sure what it feels like to die so...

In this Hinata and Neji are Adults. This is an off story of the original Naruto. Say all that happened and then this years later.

Pairings: Real:HinataxNeji, GaaraxTiffany/Jennifer, GaaraxJason

Fake:SasukexHinata, Sasukex Anybody

Hyuuga Household

It was a dark quiet night. The only noise in the mansion was the slight pitter patter of four feet. The only problem was the two were running for their lives!

Hinata and Neji zoomed through the hallway of the Hyuuga mansion, with Hinata slightly ahead. It was unclear to who was chasing them. They dare not look back. They made it to the main branch house and both slipped.

Neji groaned as he got up. It was dark and he could just barely see. All he knew was he was covered in a stinky liquid. He heard Hinata whimpering and he looked to see her next to him.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

Hinata had a look of pure horror on her face. She was looking at something in front of her. His gaze followed her horrified stare to the ground. His heart beat sped up 100 times. In front of Hinata was severed head! Not just any head. He recognized that head. That was one of his second cousins!

All of sudden the lights came on. Hinata screamed and almost passed out. Neji's breath caught in his throat. All around them were bodies. It was as if someone took a lawnmower and ran through the room while it was crowded with main branch members.

He quickly discovered the liquid he was covered in was blood. It made him sick to his stomach. Hinata suddenly clung to him. She started yanking him. She lifted herself up only to fall back on him.

"Hinata , what the hell are you doing!"

"Neji, get up!"

Neji attempted to get up but was suddenly stopped. He felt a choking pain that he guessed was blood in his throat. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. His body started to go numb. Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes. _'Hinata, what's going on?'_ he thought while he tried to speak but blood just poured from his mouth. The pain was increasing and he quikly realized what was happening. _'I don't want to die!'_ He began to cry as he reached out to Hinata.

She looked at him as though she was about to grab him. He heard a voice. She looked up, then back at him. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.', then ran across the room, jumped over about 10 dead bodies, and ran out the door. _'Hinata.'_ was the last thing he thought before he went into that sweet blissful sleep.


	2. 3 down 1 to go

Uhciha Residence

**later that night.**

Sasuke heard a noise and quickly rushed out of bed. He ran around the house but didn't find anything. Feeling stupid for being so paranoid, he decided to take a shower. It was a fairly quick shower considering he already took one.

Once out of the shower he before he could even dry off something banged against the inside of his medicine cabinet. As he was going to open it his cell phone rang.

_"Cut my life into pecies this is my last resort! Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if i cut my arm bleeding. Would it be wrong! Wou-"_

Sasuke picked up his phone."Hello."

"Sasuke."

"Gaara? What do want. And how'd you get my number!"

"Nevermind that, where are you?"

"In my house." he said as though it was none of Gaara's business.

"Be careful. You might be in grave danger."

"What do you mean."

"...IDK."

"How am I supposed to be careful, if I don't know what to look out for."

"..."

"Gaara?"

"..."

"Gaara!"

_"Your call has been disconnected."_

Sasuke put the phone down and looked around. The demons and ghost in his house made it so he was used to presence. However this one was different, he felt an intense fear grip him. Not much scared him anymore since Orochimaru, so this new fear was worse than anything he had felt before.

Like...He was about to die. When that thought hit him. He began to prepare himself for the worst. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths. In a nanosecond, before his eyes were even fully opened, something appeared before him. Something tall and black. It opened it's large cloak and Sasuke stared into darkness. And something appeared, deep into the darkness. It was a tiny light.

Before Sasuke could try to run, as he was planning to do int the next few seconds, black tentacles shot forth, wrapped themselves around him and pulled him in.

Gaara's office

**earlier**

Garra was sitting in his office finishing paperwork. Even though he was allowed to sleep, he still didn't need much of it. Since he never had anything to do, he got work done 10x faster than Tsunade. He was the only one in the building. So it surprised him when there was a knock on the door. His brain naturally went through the possibilities of who it might be. He also dismissed them all.

"Come in."

The minute he said it, his two lovers, Jason and Tiffany burst through the door. "What's wrong with you two?" he joked. They said nothing. They each stood on different side of the doorway. Gaara's smile faded. He became nervous,but didn't let it show.

Suddenly a dark purple mist floated through the door. It was poison gas. It didn't affect Gaara, just smelled bad. Then an extremely obese man walked,or rather slid into the room. It seemed a though his stomach dropped all the way to the floor. His skin was a dark khaki color. His coat did little to cover his body.

"State your business, stranger." Gaara kept his cool.

"**Keh,keh,keh."** His or 'it''s breath was nearly tangible. Yet his lover stood where they were and didn't move. Come to think of it,they didn't blink either. He doubted they were even breathing. _'Lucky them'_ he thought, trying the fact that his visitor disgusted him.

**"I have come for your soul." **

"What?"

**"Our masters have no use for you or your team."**

"I don't get it. Is this some kind of joke?"

The thing only chuckled and produced a portal in front of Gaara,who had not moved from his desk.

He saw a blob of darkness moving through the Hyuuga compound. It engulfed, then spit out everything in it's path

he saw Hinata and Neji running from it only to slip in a room full shredded relatives. Hinata saw the blob but for some reason, Neji didn't get up. The blob oozed part or itself into his body. He saw Hinata leave him to be consumed. But unlike the others, Neji wasn't spit back up. It was as if the monster wanted Neji. It continued on to chase after Hinata. He wanted to see more. But it switched to Sasuke, who had decided to take a shower.

He instantly grabbed his cell phone which didn't seem to get through. Kept trying and trying until finally he heard the phone ring. Sasuke went to get it.

"Hello."

"Sasuke." he felt relief wash over him.

"Gaara? What do want. And how'd you get my number!"

"Nevermind that, where are you?" he had to be sure what he was seeing was real.

"In my house." Gaara struggle to stay calm.

"Be careful. You might be in grave danger."

"What do you mean."

"...IDK." _'What do I mean? What's going to happen?'_

"How am I supposed to be careful, if I don't know what to look out for."

"..." Gaara looked up to notice he was the only one in the room. Everything started to disappear.

"Gaara?" He barely heard Sasuke as he lost his self-awareness. He couldn't even wonder if was dead.

"..."He floated into darkness.

"Gaara!" The three in the room stared as the body leaned back and went still. Jason walked up to the desk and crushed the phone. Still Tiffany did not move. The thing chuckled once more. **"Kek,kek,ka. three down one to go.**" He looked toward the portal and saw Hinata still running through the mansion.

What it didn't know was that she wasn't running 'from' the blob, but 'to' something.

Review!


	3. Hinata

Hinata was still running through the house. She was running out of time. Then she remembered. _'The secret basement!'_ Gaara had built a secret basement on the branch side of the house.

_'It's in Tsukio's room!'_ She turned the corner sharply and cut her ankle on the nail that her cousin, Kagestuya, was supposed take care of 3 days ago! "Ahh. Now that things gonna follow my blood scent."she whispered angrily. She quickly ducked into her cousins room, locked the door and and ran into the closet.

It was the smallest thing she'd been shoved in since she was five and Neji locked her into that chest. It was cramped but she had to close the door to make it work. The second she did, a dark blue portal appeared in the back. She stepped through it quickly and kicked the door open. That's how small the closet was.

She came out in a large room. It was half lab/dungeon. She hated she had to engage in the occult but it had to be done. She went over to the dungeon side. It didn't take anything but for her to cut herself and bleed everywhere. The markings and drawings were already in place.

_"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Ade due Azarath. Give me the power I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endonline pour de boisette Azarath! _

She heard a roar upstairs. The basement began to shake violently. The thing was angry. She shook it off. She had to concentrate.

_Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Endonline pour de boisette Azarath! Endonline pour de boisette Azarath! "_

The thing realized where she was and began to bang on the ground. Tears began to fall from her eyes as the fear of dying hit like a ton of bricks. She got to her knees and started rocking back and forth.

_Endonline pour de boisette Azarath! Endonline pour de boisette Azarath! Endonline pour de boisette Azarath! Endonline pour de boisette Azarath! Azarath,Azarath,Azarath,Azarath,Azarath,Azarath! ..._

The room went black. Hinata's eye opened and were completely white. Her body turned into a black shape almost blending into her surroundings. She calmed down and stood up. A few meditation moves(that i really can't describe), and she moved as though she were forcing the walls apart.

The blackness spread out to the the rest of the house, then the rest of the town, then to Suna. It covered the blob,the strange man in Sasuke's house,and Gaara's lifeless corpse, which happened to have Temari standing over it as crying her eyes out.

It spread through the whole world in a matter of minutes. The blob broke through the ground and landed right on Hinata.


	4. What did you do?

Hinata jumped up in bed and screamed. She was back in her room. She looked up as the door began to creep open. "Neji?" she whispered. She thought her heart stopped beating. It wasn't Neji. It was Hinabi, her little sister. "HiNATA. Shut up! Some of us have a life we need to be well rested for!" her sister groaned and scraped some crust out her eye. "Oh shut up and go to bed." she replied. "What did you say to me?" Hinabi looked angry, even in the dark. _'How dare she-_' her thoughts were cut short when she felt her body shoot into the hallway. She stood there, on the wall, as the door shut by itself. She shook her head, _'I must be dreaming' _and went back to her room.

Hinata got up, still confused. Hinabi was dead, so why was she just in her room a few seconds ago? She brushed it off for later. She left her room and began heading for Neji's.

Outside she noticed she was in the same house, but there was no blood anywhere. The house seemed to be teeming with life. She picked up the pace.

She stealthily entered her brother's room. Neji was lying on his stomach in the same position he died in. Her heart ached terribly at the thought of leaving him. Something moved and she snapped out her thoughts. Neji began to groan. She ran over to his body and began to shake him. "No!" he jumped up. "Neji, Neji! It's me Hina!"

"Hah! What!" He looked from left to right. She slapped him. "Okay…I'm okay now." He looked up at Hinata and his eyes went wide. "What?"(Hinata) He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. "(gasp) Neji! This is no time to be celebrating, something's amiss!" she whispered. "Hinata. Go look in the mirror."

"What? Why?"

Then it hit her. Something snapped in her brain. There are people in the house. That sends it back. Hinabi's here. Even further. She walked to the big mirror in his room. One look at herself and she began to feel dizzy. "Oh god, what have I done?" She plotzed on his bed. "What have you done." He stood up and walked around the bed.

"Um, um."

"Hinata." He looked at her. "Tell me."

"Um" she looked away.

Neji bent down and grabbed her face.

"I reversed time. But I think I did it wrong."(Hinata)

"What do you mean, you did it wrong?"(Neji)

Hinata sighed. "When the blob was attacking the house," she watched Neji hang his head. "I thought I could reverse time and save the two of us."

"What about everyone else?"(Neji)Hinata looked at him. "Never mind."

"When the thing started pounding through the lair, I freaked out." She continued as tears began to pour down her face."It got to the point where I'\ didn't know what was going on. All I felt was fear. I kept thinking about you and how I didn't want to die and then,"

"And then what?" he wiped the tears off her face. She smiled "And then everything felt better. Not good, but…better. Like, I-I could here this voice saying 'It's okay now, all is well.'" "All is well?" he repeated, then snapped back to tired. He yawned and said "We'll figure it out tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to the bed. "For now let's get some rest."

Hinata pulled out of her lover's embrace and sat up. "If time is as it seems then we can't do like we did before." Neji whined. She bent down and kissed his lips. When she tried to pull away, he grabbed her and pulled her into a deep French kiss. She didn't consider what she was wearing until his hand went up her gown. She must have been wearing her lavender night gown that was so short she wore pants under it, but when she gets into bed, she takes them off.

Hinata quickly pulled away and got off the bed. "Sorry babe, goodnight." With that she left her cousin to pleasure himself.


	5. Where my headband at?

At the Uchiha residence

Sasuke sat lifeless on the floor of his bathroom. His head was laying on the rim of the tub.

Somewhere in a dark place Sasuke was standing with his hands and feet chained to the ground. "Where am I? Why am I here?" He waited for an answer only to here a little girl laughing. Out of the shadows stepped a little raven-haired Japanese girl. ()

"_**You don't know? It's simple. You're in the inferno."**_

Sasuke felt relieved. As long as it wasn't the black or white inferno, he was okay.

"_**You're here because you've violated your contract."**_

"How? I've been killing periodically!"

"_**No. Your friends have been doing all the killing. You have just barely been standing in the background."**_

"So? I have kids. I can't just go around killing people in front of them!"

"_**The blood must be on your hands. Each member of your team has made decisions that have doomed their existence. Since the contract now means nothing, we'll also take back the lives you have saved."**_

"NO!"

"_**Soon Itachi and the others will join you here. You'll like it here, they are all so excited to meet you."**_ A swarm of horrific monsters appeared behind her.

"No, wait! I can do this!"

"_**Too late. The others have already been taken care of." **_

Sasuke screamed as the chains pulled him down. The next thing that happened was crazy. The chains took on a life of there own. They flung him everywhere until he was too dizzy to see.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke woke up on the bathroom floor. He looked around and noticed the dirty needle on the floor and the rope on his arm. _'Oh yeah, overdose.'_ Suddenly he got on his knees and puked in the toilet. When he was done his chest hurt. Sasuke got up and looked out the window. It was morning. _'What happened? Oh well, must have been a dream.'_ "Itachi!" he called "Get up!"

Sasuke took a quick shower and got dressed. "Itachi!" He walked to the room next to his and kicked open the door. "Itachi! Wake u-" he stopped to notice that the room was empty as though no one ever set foot in it. "Itachi?" he walked around looking every where. He didn't see Itachi anywhere. He went back upstairs to the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Hey sexy! Wow, that new rejuvenating cream really works!"

**Bump, Bump, Bump, Bump**

"What the hell! I know I told every one if the came banging on my door they better be the authorities. And if they are I'll still shoot 'em!" The banging was continuous. Sasuke ran downstairs and threw open the door "WHAT!"

He stared at a scared Naruto and Sakura. Naruto recovered faster than his comrade and screamed "Come on! We need to meet Kakashi!"

Sakura came from behind Naruto and said "Yeah. Today's the start of the chunin exams. … What are you wearing?" They both stopped to look at Sasuke. He was wearing '**Cannibal Corpse'** music tee and some black jeans. Sasuke was busy looking at them. Sure Sakura didn't change much but Naruto's outfit was completely different. Come to think of it, the two of them looked really young.

"Wait a minute." he ran back to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He screamed in terror. His current friends ran up and asked him what was wrong. "Nothing," he said "It's nothing and I'm NOT changing. Where my head band at?"


	6. Hi Neji

Sasuke tossed the stone up and down. Words flowed from his mouth as though his mind was following a script. He didn't even think as he said "What are you bastards doing in our village? Get lost."

"Ah...Another guy who pisses me off.."(Kankuro)

Sasuke suppressed a laugh as the child expressed his disappointments in Naruto, causing a hilarious scene between the two. "Hey punk, get down here! I hate show offs like you the most." Kankuro pulled out Karasu.

"Kankuro, stop it." The emo-lke ninja heard the voice that he came to love over the years.

"You are a embarrassment to our village. Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic…Why do you think we came to the leaf village? ".

"Listen, Gaara, they started it and.." (Kankuro)

"Shut up…I'll kill you."(Gaara)

"OK, I'm sorry." (Kankuro)

"I'm also sorry…Really sorry."(Temari)

Sasuke wasn't listening. All he noticed was that Gaara was here. "Gaara?"

"Hello Sasuke." Kankuro and Temari were surprised. How did Gaara know a leaf ninja? In an instant Sasuke and Gaara were on the ground in front of each other. There was no sign they moved. The air didn't shift and dirt didn't fly. "I didn't think you'd remember." Sasuke said with an air of happiness and smirk. "I didn't think you would either." Gaara looked at him. "Nice outfit." he said sarcastically. "Oh, well, I had a rough morning." (Sasuke)They all started walking to the gate with Sasuke and Gaara far enough behind to where they could talk privately. Gaara began to recount what happened, while Temari explained the chunin exams.

"You had a rough morning? When i woke up, i was like a drunk Neji."

"?"

_Gaara woke up in his desk chair. It looked as if he had been reading like he used to do when he had insomnia and before he became the Kazekage. He remembered the strange man vividly; the smell still lingered in the air. The only thing going through his mind was questions. "Why did the man visit him only? Why were they attacked at all? Where was he? He had changed rooms after becoming Kazekage. This was his old room. Temari stuck her head through the door to check on him like she always did when she got up to go to the bathroom. "Temari." She stopped in mid leave, slightly frightened. "Y-Yeah, Gaara?" "Where am I?"_

"I didn't know where the hell i was."

"Speaking of hell, there's something i have to tell you-"

"Make it quick, we're nearing the building."

Temari glanced at the brother behind her, prompting others to look as well. When had Gaara gotten friends; let alone an Uchiha? She thought of the symbol she saw on his back. Weren't they supposed to be stuck up? And yet here was one with their arm around her brother talking like they're best friends. She was utterly bewildered and turned back around as they neared the building.

The more private the conversation became, the closer Sasuke got to Gaara's face. They were practically kissing. "Fine. We will rendezvous at my house after the preliminaries. It's the safest place to meet right now. I would offer we meet earlier but I know you have those _missions_." Gaara frowned. Sasuke remembered the missions. He hoped Neji and Hinata remembered as well. Those horrible things they were subconsciously forced into doing. Like killing that man. After Naruto, Gaara had a terrible disdain for killing innocent people, even if they 'were' annoying.

They entered the building where the students were gathered at the wrong door. Gaara and the others had already went there separate ways. Sasuke contemplated leaving them but he didn't know the consequences of altering time. Again his mouth moved before "(blah, blah, blah)…Sakura, you must have noticed it first right? Your analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team." As she began to talk, he looked around waiting for the bully to attack and Lee to intervene.

Sure enough, the guy attacked and Lee appeared. Sasuke didn't even lift a finger when the boy came at him. _  
_

"What happened to the plan…..?" Neji paused in his scolding to stare at Sasuke. There was a long silence that caused Tenten and Naruto to look at them while the ninja began to move ahead. No one else noticed Neji and Sasuke staring at each other. The two didn't even hear Lee flirting with Sakura, nor did they care. Sasuke smiled. "Hi, Neji." Neji smiled back. "Hello, Sasuke." "WHAAAA! SASUKE KNOWS EVERYBODY!" Naruto screamed.

And they continued on. Neji and Sasuke walked away from everyone. Lee continued to flirt, Naruto continued to mope and Tenten was lost in her thoughts of how cute Sasuke was from behind. "After the preliminaries we'll meet at mine." (my house) Sasuke quickly created a distance between them right when Sakura appeared. She grabbed him and Naruto and dragged them off. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Let's go!"

"Come on Lee, what are you doing?" Tenten watched Lee stare at Sakura unaware that Neji was staring at Sasuke. "You guys go ahead. There's something I'd like to test." The team went their separate ways.


	7. Nap time

"Hey guy with the dark eyes, will you fight me right here?" Lee asks from above. No one seemed to notice Sasuke's long annoyed groan. "Right now?" he moaned. "Yes." Lee jumped down with an air of extreme determination. "My name is-" "Rock Lee, I know." "0-0, how did you?-never mind! I want to fight you! I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus…" He blushed and winked at Sakura, began to go one a rant about how ugly lee was, but all Sasuke heard was "BLAH, BLAH, hair, BLAH, eyebrows." "KYAAAAA!" Sasuke put his hands on his hand to drown out her scream as she avoided his air kiss. "Let's get this over with."(Sasuke) Lee smirked "Please…."

"Wait!" Naruto interrupted "I'll take care of Thick brows. Just give me 5 minutes."

"The one I wish to fight is not you, it's Uchiha."(Lee) "Damn it, I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke!" Naruto charged at Lee, who took about 3 or 4 small steps, each step evading an attack. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee sent Naruto flying all the way to the back wall.

"I'll say this. You guys cannot defeat me because…Right now I'm the strongest-Hey! Are you listening to me?" Sasuke stood very still with his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't hear a word. In fact he'd been asleep since Naruto spoke. "Sasuke?" Sakura took a closer look and saw his eyes closed. '_He's so cute, when he's asleep!'_ Sakura stared adoringly at Sasuke.

Lee realized he was asleep and was very angered by this. He decided he'd wake Sasuke up with a kick in the teeth. He jumped up and flew with a super fast speed, making sure to avoid Sakura. His kicked stopped as soon as it hit Sasuke's face. Or what he thought was Sasuke's face. Actually it was Sasuke's hand. He still appeared to be asleep but his hand was in front of his face, effortlessly blocking Lee's attack. One of Sasuke's eyes opened and in the next second Lee was across the room. The boom woke up Naruto who was lying unconscious directly across from Lee. "What happened?"(Naruto)

Sakura's mind might have been racing about how strong or cool Sasuke was, but this story isn't about her, is it? Lee recovered fast enough to launch another attack, but before he could a turtle came out of no where telling Lee to stop. _'Holy Shit! A talking turtle? Where'd he come from?'_ His mind was so distracted that the next thing he noticed was that he was spinning in the air. And the next second, he was falling and landed right in Sakura's lap. _'The hell is that? It's huge! I don't remember anything about a turtle! I thought Gai showed up?'_

"So you were watching?" Lee was bowed in front of the large turtle. "Lee! That technique is forbidden!" "I'm sorry…I just." The turtle glared at him. "But, I wasn't planning on using the other one!" Sasuke was still confused as what was going on. Apparently Sakura was too. "Hey! Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What?" Sakura asked. "That's…A turtle right? Right?" (Naruto)_'No Shit._' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Isn't that obvious?"(Sakura)

"Hey, Hey! Can a turtle become a ninja!"(Naruto)

"How would I know!"(Sakura)

Sasuke was fading back to sleep, when there was a loud noise and in a poof of smoke Gai appeared on top of the turtle. _'So that noise is his voice. I wonder if I can squeeze in a few more minutes of napping' _Sasuke heard Naruto and Sakura insulting Gai's image and held back a laugh. _'He is ugly though.'_ Sasuke thought before slipping back to sleep.

Gai and Lee were doing that weird thing, where he hit's Lee, they cry and then scream each other's names and this creeped Sakura and Naruto out. "No…He's looking over here!" (Sakura) "Hey you guys. How's Kakashi sensei doing?" Gai asked. "You know Kakashi sensei?"(Sakura)

"Know him, He He…"In a second he was behind the three. This of course effectively creeped out 2 of the 3. "People refer to us as 'Eternal Rivals'…. 50 wins, 49 losses. I'm stronger than Kakashi."

"See? Gai sensei is incredible!" Lee yelled.

"Sorry about Lee, I swear to this beautiful face it won't happen again. Huh?...AMAZING!" (Gai)

"Whaaa!"(Sakura and Naruto)

"He's been asleep this entire time! Even I am just now noticing! " Gai's face grew serious. He leaned down to Sasuke's ear, then inhaled very deeply. Sakura and Naruto could tell he was about to scream, one dreading it while the other anticipated it.

"WAKE UP! THIS IS NO WAY TO EXERCISE THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Sasuke barely moved completely unfazed by the sensei. "Alright then, let's go, Naruto, Sakura." Everyone's attention was turned to the door. Sasuke stood there yawning. They all quickly looked back to where he was standing to see nothing. All stared back at Sasuke with their mouths agate. All except Gai who regarded him with quiet contemplation.

"What?" Sasuke stared at them confusingly. "Well, good luck Lee." Gai jumped up and disappeared. "Yes." Lee saluted him. "Sasuke, I'll say one more thing. The truth is, I came here to test my-"

"Abilities and you want to fight Neji." Sasuke said quickly. "Let's go!" They began walking away, prompting Lee to leave as well. Sasuke stopped suddenly. "Naruto." Naruto looked up as though he wanted to say something before Sasuke. "Yeah?" "You saw his hands right?" Naruto looked surprised, then a bit sad. "Yeah." Sakura was confused, but pretended to understand because of Sasuke's earlier comments on her intellect. Sasuke turned around and smiled. "This is going to be fun, really fun."

"Yep!"(Sakura)

"Hell Yeah!"(Naruto)

They made it to room 301 where Kakashi was waiting for them. "Oh…so Sakura came too. Now we can properly take the exam." Kakashi said. "What do you mean?"(Sakura)

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three." (Kakashi)

"You said that taking the test was an individual choice. You lied to us?" (Sakura)

"If I told the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you." (Kakashi)

"Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you, you would. Even though if it wasn't in your heart for the sake of Sasuke and well…Naruto too." (Kakashi)

"So if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto had shown up?" (Sakura)

"The exam would have ended here; they would not get to go any further. But you came of your own free will; you guys are my proud team! Now Go!" (Kakashi)

"Yeah! Let's go!" (Naruto)


	8. What's up BITCHES

A/N:sorry its short

Naruto and Sakura stood there and stared at the room full of people, awestruck. Sasuke, casually strolled in exclaiming "What's up BITCHES." Ino ran up and hug/jumped on Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Your late-UWAAH!" Sasuke flipped Ino off his back and said "Don't EVER touch me again."

"HAH! Ino-Pig!" "Shut UP big UGLY FOREHEAD!"

"You guys are taking the stupid test too? Don't die." (Shikamaru)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" (Naruto)

"Booooring." Sasuke mumbled as his teammates argued with other teammates. Then he spotted Kiba approaching and walked towards them. "Yahooo, found you! Huh?" (Kiba)

Sasuke casually strolled past Kiba, grabbed Hinata and kept walking to the other side of the crowd.

The crowd of strangers glared at them, until Sasuke gave them an evil look and they all turned away.

"_Mon maison, ce soir._" (My house, tonight)

"_A quelle huere?" _(Hinata) (At what time?)

"_Apres preliminaries."_ (Sasuke) (After preliminaries)

"_D'accord."_ (Hinata) (OK)

Those who were eavesdropping had no idea what they were saying and they knew it. They walked back to the front, where the others were arguing still. "You guys should be more quiet." Kabuto began his scene. Sasuke looked at him with disgust. It was definitely a scene, played by a great actor.

"And just what were you two doing?" Neji whispered angrily. Sasuke only smiled and slowly slid his arm around Hinata's waist. No one but he and Neji noticed. Hinata was busy watching Kabuto and ignoring the two ninja as she usually did. Sasuke's hand didn't stop, however, but continued and touched Neji's pants.

Neji blushed and whispered "STOP!" When Sasuke didn't stop, but tried to rub him, Neji grabbed his hand and squeezed. Sasuke removed his hand just in time for everyone to turn around and look at the other ninjas.

They turned back to Kabuto. "Stop it." Neji whispered. "No." Sasuke whispered back.

"Yes." (Neji)

"No." (Sasuke)

"Stop it."

"I don't wanna."

"This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year." (Kabuto)

"Wow, you know a lot about this exam." (Sakura)

"Yep" (Kabuto)

"Wow, impressive…" (Naruto)

No one heard the small 'boo' and 'ouch' that came from Sasuke as Hinata hit him.

Gaara walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around the three. Hinata smiled as she felt his familiar presence. They turned around and Sasuke gave Gaara a quick hug.

"What's up, my ninja?" said Sasuke.

"Nothing…Testing." said Gaara

The group quickly pulled away as the testing instructor entered. The four looked at each other and nodded as to say "Tonight." They took their normal seats.

Author: This one was done too, can't believe i didn't post it.


End file.
